mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel
|kind = Rabbit |sex = Male |residence = Fluttershy's Cottage |eyes = Black |colors = White |owner = Fluttershy |relatives = 275 unnamed siblings Unnamed parents |headercolor = #FEFCFD |headerfontcolor = #080401}} Angel, or Angel Bunny, is a male rabbit and Fluttershy's pet. Angel is somewhat spoiled and bossy towards Fluttershy on occasion; however, he does care about her and actually displays an intention to help her stand up for herself. Most of Angel's actions are played simultaneously with instrumental jingles.__TOC__ Development and design Angel shares some similarities with Habbit, who is a rabbit in the G1 My Little Pony series who belongs to Mr. Moochik. Both Angel and Habbit never speak but often take the responsibility of keeping their companion on track, to their occasional frustration. The original design of Habbit has eyes similar to Angel's. Angel's design and color scheme are used for multiple rabbits at the beginning of Dragonshy and in Magic Duel and Magical Mystery Cure. Rabbits with the same design and color scheme appear in The Cutie Mark Chronicles during Pinkie Pie's flashback and in The Best Night Ever. He shares his design with Bernard Rabbit. By far, Angel has the most appearances in the series out of all the main characters' pets. Angel was named after Rob Renzetti's pet rabbit, and shares his name with a G1 Earth pony mare. As Lauren Faust revealed on DeviantArt on August 30, 2011 and at Equestria LA 2015, Angel was originally going to be a mouse named Mortimer. But Disney already had a character named Mortimer Mouse, who serves as Mickey's rival for Minnie's affections. Depiction in the series Season one Angel is first introduced in The Ticket Master, where he snatches the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala away from Spike and gives them to Fluttershy. When Fluttershy is too shy to explain why she wants to attend the Gala, Angel thumps her hoof with his hind leg impatiently, making her explain herself. He later appears in Golden Oak Library, making a salad for Twilight Sparkle while Fluttershy cleans and tidies, in order to persuade Twilight to give the extra ticket to Fluttershy. She tries to tell Twilight that she was cleaning up because they were good friends, before turning to her rabbit friend, whose stern look reminds her of the original intent of providing a special favor in order to receive a ticket. In Dragonshy, Angel is seen in the opening happily eating a carrot until Fluttershy comes about and warns him to not eat too fast. He then refuses to eat at all and later shows Fluttershy a big black cloud in the distance. Later, when Spike announces that he will look after Fluttershy's animal friends, Angel hops on Spike's head and stomps furiously. This causes Spike to flinch and have all the animals around him scurry away. At the end of the episode, Spike catches Angel just to drop him on his head to make a note to Princess Celestia. In the beginning of A Bird in the Hoof, he reminds Fluttershy to go to Princess Celestia's welcome party until she remembers and then convinces her to go despite her nervousness. The scene makes a reference to the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, with Angel apparently possessing a pocket watch that he uses for calling Fluttershy's attention to the time. Fluttershy then quotes the White Rabbit from Disney's Alice in Wonderland saying that she's "late for a very important date." After Fluttershy repeatedly thanks Angel for reminding her, he shoos her outside every time she returns to thank him, even going so far as to lock her outside. Season two Angel is one of the bunnies who get their legs elongated in The Return of Harmony Part 2, and when the rabbits stampede over Twilight Sparkle, the corrupted Fluttershy congratulates him and says that she's very proud. In May the Best Pet Win!, Angel and Fluttershy attend their friends' weekly "Pony-Pet Playdate." In Baby Cakes, Angel and Fluttershy are about to go on a picnic when the Cakes ask Fluttershy to babysit. As the Cakes leave her cottage, Pinkie Pie begs them to let her babysit while cradling Angel in her arms. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Angel has a much more spoiled and short-tempered personality. He is shown to be very picky, wanting a salad perfect to the last detail instead of the carrot salad given to him. At the end of the episode, Angel still refuses to eat the plain carrot salad Fluttershy had previously given to him and throws a small tantrum when the now assertive Fluttershy doesn't give in to his demands as she normally does. Instead, Fluttershy uses the "Stare" on Angel, who immediately calms down and reluctantly proceeds to taste a slice of cucumber. He finds the taste to his liking and rapidly devours the bowl's contents. From Hurricane Fluttershy onwards, he returns to his much more sympathetic and supportive attitude towards Fluttershy. In the aforementioned episode, he comforts her after she runs away from training and oversees her own personal training as her coach. In Ponyville Confidential, he angrily refuses to let the Cutie Mark Crusaders talk to Fluttershy after their gossip about her alleged tail extensions reduce her to tears, but changes his mind when he sees their apologetic article. Season three In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Angel is seen having tea with Fluttershy, then having a picnic with her and her other animal friends. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, he finds himself constantly tormented by Discord when he decides to crash at Fluttershy's cottage, such as taking his favorite spot on the couch. He later warns the others of the flooding at Sweet Apple Acres. In Just for Sidekicks, Fluttershy asks Spike to petsit for her in exchange for a large jewel. Neither Spike nor Angel is happy with the arrangement, but the former goes along with it anyway. Angel is apparently fond of having his tail fluffed a certain way, and doesn't trust Spike to get it done, spending the whole episode with his tail in curlers. He also shows genuine affection for Fluttershy, nuzzling up against her as the girls are saying their farewells. He spends much of the episode tormenting Spike, running away from him constantly, and eventually ending up on a train to the Crystal Empire. Angel tries to reunite with Fluttershy as they're boarding the train for home, but Spike recaptures him. He then attempts to blow their cover when they're trying to hide, but changes his mind when Spike admits his faults in neglecting the pets throughout the episode, and even finally getting his tail fluffed. Angel even retrieves Spike's last gem and feeds half of it to him so that his growling stomach doesn't give away their hiding spot. In Magical Mystery Cure, after Twilight convinces Fluttershy to feed her rambunctious animals both to save Rainbow Dash and restore her memory, Angel gives her a loving hug. Season four In Castle Mane-ia, Angel accompanies Fluttershy as she goes to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia's old castle in the Everfree Forest. Once there, they are separated, and Angel ends up running into Twilight and Spike in the castle's ancient library. In Rainbow Falls, Angel briefly appears with Rainbow Dash and Bulk Biceps. In Filli Vanilli, he encourages Fluttershy to sing with the Pony Tones. Angel also appears in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, in which the Breezies take his bed. In the episode Maud Pie, Angel appears with the rest of the Mane Six's pets meeting Pinkie's older sister Maud Pie. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, he portrays Princess Celestia in a play to help Rainbow Dash study for her Wonderbolts Reserves test. Season five In Castle Sweet Castle, Twilight helps Fluttershy give her animal friends some baths. Fluttershy encourages Twilight to go home and give herself a bath, but to avoid going to the castle, Twilight pushes Angel in the mud to give him a bath as well. Later, Twilight dries Angel off way too much that he turns into a fuzzball. In Party Pooped, Angel appears wearing yak antlers during Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy's tea party for Prince Rutherford. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Fluttershy grooms Angel at Carousel Boutique. In Fluttershy's dream, Angel appears as a giant bunny and brushing Fluttershy's hair, and the nightmare magic of the Tantabus turns him into a giant, monstrous rabbit. Fluttershy later tames and uses evil Angel in Princess Luna's super dream to fight the Tantabus. In Scare Master, Angel is among Fluttershy's animal friends that assists her in preparing for her Nightmare Night solitude. Although, he expects carrots as payment, and since Fluttershy doesn't have any at the cottage, she is forced out into Ponyville to search for some. After Fluttershy unsuccessfully attempts to scare her friends to prove to them that she could make Nightmare Night fun for them, Angel assists Fluttershy in expanding the maze at Sweet Apple Acres in an effort to successfully scare them. Angel attends Fluttershy's book club in The Hooffields and McColts. During the session, he points out to Fluttershy that her cutie mark is glowing because the Cutie Map at the Castle of Friendship is summoning her. He leads the book club in Fluttershy's absence. Season six Fluttershy brings a stuffed animal replica of Angel on the train to the Crystal Empire on the way to Flurry Heart's crystalling as a gift on The Crystalling - Part 1. In No Second Prances, Starlight Glimmer cuddles with Angel, and after she leaves, he appears to have fallen in love with her. In Flutter Brutter, when Zephyr Breeze moves in with Fluttershy, he brings along a rabbit-shaped lawn gnome, which Angel at first becomes jealous of, but then seems to befriend, before Zephyr takes it away. In 28 Pranks Later, Angel appears with Fluttershy in the Everfree Forest and pretends to be a zombie as part of an elaborate prank against Rainbow Dash. In Every Little Thing She Does, Angel appears among the rest of Fluttershy's animal friends during Starlight's friendship lesson with her. Season seven In Fluttershy Leans In, Angel fractures his foot while attempting parkour. Depiction in films ''Equestria Girls'' In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the human Fluttershy keeps three pets with her at school, including a bird, a small cat that looks the same as the cat in the Find A Pet Song and the Daring Do book, and a rabbit who looks exactly like Angel. The same rabbit appears combing Fluttershy's hair during This is Our Big Night. ''Rainbow Rocks'' During the ending credits of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Angel appears stuck on a high perch in a Canterlot High School hallway. When Sunset Shimmer is unable to get him down, Bulk Biceps lifts her up so she can reach him. Angel is also depicted being held by human Fluttershy in a Katrina Hadley drawing during the credits. ''Friendship Games'' In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, human Fluttershy holds a disappointed Angel outside CHS in the beginning of the film. She can also be seen holding Angel in the library. Fluttershy offers the human Twilight to hold Angel to help her feel better, which she does. Finally, he appears with Fluttershy in the end before the pre-credits scene when the girls are standing at the destroyed Wondercolts statue. ''My Little Pony The Movie Angel is appearing in ''My Little Pony The Movie. Depiction in the comics In , Discord grants Angel, as well as Fluttershy's numerous other animal friends, the temporary ability to speak so that they may connect on a more personal level. As a result of this change, Fluttershy remarks that Angel is "quite the chatterbox". In , when the ponies of Ponyville are hypnotized by a kelpie, Angel brings the rest of the Mane Six's pets together to save them. Other depictions Angel appears in comic book issue #1 on page 3, holding a mustache on a stick. He is featured on the issue's Cover E and one in ten variant Cover RI and on the issue's early cover that was displayed at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International. Angel is featured in the unused, unfinished Mastermind-like minigame Fluttershy's Mish Mash from the game Adventures in Ponyville. The game's unused instructions for the minigame describe his planned role with the line "click on Angel Bunny to let her make a guess". The Elements of Harmony guidebook Fluttershy thinks '''ANGEL' the bunny is as cute as can be! But looks can be deceiving, because he's always keeping her on her toes with his bossy, demanding, and childish ways.'' Volume II guidebook ANGEL''' is Fluttershy's bossy bunny. He thinks he can get away with just about anything since he's a lovable little puff of cuteness. Guess what? He's right! Despite his consistent naughtiness, Angel's heart is kind and pure (for the most part).'' ''Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair Angel Bunny plays a central role in this novel. He indicates to Fluttershy that he wants to compete in the sheep herding at the Fine Furry Friends Fair after seeing Applejack and Winona do it. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes }} Gallery See also * * * * * References de:Angel es:Angel gl:Angel it:Angel pl:Angel ru:Энджел sv:Angel Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Shy family Category:Supporting characters